disney_descendants_allfandomcom-20200215-history
Doug
Doug is one of the characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants and Descendants 2. He is one of Dopey's sons. Background Information Official Description :Doug is the son of Dopey, the most playful and silly of the Seven Dwarfs. He plays several instruments and is in the marching band. Personality Doug is a smart, sweet, yet socially awkward young man. He enjoys chemistry, saying it's almost like magic (this could hint that he too enjoys magic, even though it is frowned upon in Auradon). Even though knowing his family's past with the Evil Queen, Doug had been enchanted by Evie (the Evil Queen's daughter) practically at first sight, and even went out of his way to help her when she was being scolded and threatened by a teacher who accused her of cheating. Doug also has a passion for music; is a member of his school's marching band, and has stated his dream is to perform trumpet for 'The Dragon Slayers'. It is also shown that Doug could be easily manipulated (he followed Chad's order to avoid Evie, even when he didn't want to). Physical Appearance Roles Films ''Descendants Doug is the son of Dopey, one of the seven dwarfs from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. And even though he loves his family, he's been shown having trouble remembering all seven of the original dwarfs' names. He is also smitten by the daughter of The Evil Queen, Evie. ''Descendants 2 Doug, still very fond of Evie, is helping her grow her business as a thriving fashion designer. Handling accounting and dress deliveries, among other things, he shows her that she doesn’t need to rely on a prince for her fairy tale ending. Descendants 3 To Be Added... Songs Descendants 3 Group Songs Break_This_Down_1.png|"Break This Down" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Uma, Ben, Harry, Gil, Audrey, Celia, and Jane) Relationships Trivia *As soon as Evie catches his eye, not only does he has a huge crush on her, but Doug says, "Heigh Ho", which is a reference to his father and uncles' theme song, "''Heigh Ho". *He plays several instruments and he's in the marching band. *Unlike his father, he can talk. *His worst fear is getting an A-. *His dream is to play the trumpet for The Dragon Slayers. *His favorite class is chemistry, since it's like magic. *When he first met the VKs, he had trouble remembering the seventh dwarf's name, Sneezy. *Doug might know a little Spanish since he spoke it in "Did I Mention". *In the Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, it is revealed that he is dating Evie. She calls him the "prince of her heart". *His main colors are green, symbolizing intellect. *He and Chad Charming are the only main descendants that haven't appeared in Descendants: Wicked World *Evie and Doug are revealed to be each other's True Love, proven in Descendants 3 when Evie used "True Love's Kiss", to wake up Doug from the sleeping spell casted by Audrey. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Descendants 3 Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Escape From the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Auradon kids Category:Auradon Prep Students